


Loving Spencer Reid

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: Partner fic to Loving Derek Morgan
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Loving Spencer Reid

Loving Spencer Reid means;

Learning how to play chess so he has someone to play at home, even if you don't understand the appeal of the game.

Going to conventions with him, no matter how boring it may be.

Kissing the track marks in the crook of his arm, and never passing any judgement for them being there.

Not getting upset with him when you tell him "I love you." and he doesn't say it back.

When he has a bad day at work putting on his favorite movie and letting him put his head in your lap.

He loves it when you play with his hair. Loving him means doing it as much as you can.

Staying up late with him when he can't sleep, even if he insists you go to bed.

When he wakes up crying from a nightmare, holding him in your arms until he's calm enough to talk, even then not letting him go just yet.

When he tries to cook you breakfast, eating it, no matter how bad it looks or tastes, and telling him the truth when it's gone. He won't admit it but he appreciates that you're willing to eat it just because he made it.

Getting him random little gifts to show your love, snacks and coffee, flowers, he appreciates the gesture. Never sending it to work, because he hates the attention it attracts.

Sneaking him into your room during a tough case so he can sleep in your arm.

When he smiles, never wanting it to end. Doing everything you can to make him happy on the days that he feels like he can't. If he really can't being there to listen if he wants to talk, being there to hold him if he doesn't.


End file.
